The Long and Winding Road
by Kitsune Moonstar
Summary: Before Roy was notified of Maes Hughes' death, Riza Hawkeye got a phonecall that changed the course of things for everyone.
1. The First Phonecall

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is an AU based on the manga. This was previously posted in An Apple a Day.

* * *

**The First Phone Call**

Riza had just stepped out of the shower. It had been a long day at the office, and she had needed the hot water to help her relax. Towel wrapped around her, she caught the phone on the second ring.

"Hawkeye."

"It's Gracia. I'm at the hospital."

And her voice was trembling. Something was wrong.

"Are you and Elysia all right?"

"Yes, but something has come up."

Riza frowned. Gracia was choosing her words carefully. They were the carefully selected words Maes had put together in case of an emergency. Something had happened to Maes, and it was serious.

"Gracia, what's wrong?"

"Maes is dead." There was what sounded like a sob. "He was murdered earlier."

She decoded the message: someone had attempted to murder Maes, and Gracia was faking his death to protect him and their family. Riza's grip on her towel tightened.

"Oh, Gracia."

"The funeral should be soon. I need you to come to Central."

That meant that the officials would be informing Roy soon, and Riza needed to make sure he knew what really had happened.

"I'll be there as soon as possible, Gracia. I'm so sorry." This was not good at all.

"Thank you, Riza."

She carefully returned the phone to its cradle, her mind racing. She would need to pack right now and head over to the colonel's apartment. He would be getting a call soon, and he didn't know the truth yet. This could destroy him. She knew very well that Maes and herself were his touchstones, and she couldn't let him falter on his path right now.

Grateful that she kept an overnight duffle packed at all times, Riza hurried to her bedroom to dress. Civilian clothes would do for tonight. They wouldn't be able to leave until tomorrow anyway. She added her dress uniform to her duffle as well as formal clothes should she need them. There would be a military funeral of course, but she didn't know if there would be any other events to attend. Even if it was all fake, Gracia would need her support, and poor Elysia wouldn't know what was going on.

With her bag packed, Riza took a deep breath and began locking up the apartment. She doubted she would be back here tonight.

"Guard the house, Hayate. Either I or Fuery will be by to feed and walk you later."

Locking him inside, Riza too another deep breath and fought to get her emotions under control. Roy would need her to be the calm one. There would be time to deal with her own emotions later. Right now Roy needed her to be the calm one. Shouldering her bags, Riza headed for her commanding officer's apartment.

* * *

Theme: Telephone


	2. Holding Together

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is an AU based on the manga.

* * *

**Holding Together**

He wasn't home yet. Riza let herself into Mustang's apartment with the spare key she had. While she could guess where he probably was, it would be best to wait for him here. She didn't want to take the chance of missing him, and if he had already heard about Hughes, he would be coming home rather than going to a bar. Roy preferred to brood on his own rather than in company.

Riza set about making herself at home. She would be here for the night for sure. Setting the kettle on the stove, she mentally reviewed the facts she had. Someone had attempted to kill Hughes. They had not succeeded, but it was a serious enough situation that Maes and Gracia had decided to fake his death. The military knew that Hughes was dead. Everything else at this point was speculation.

The door opened, and she turned to find Roy frozen in the doorway, eyes wide and haunted. He stared at her unseeing for a minute, and then she was caught tight in his arms, his face pressed into her hair. He had already heard part of it. Her arms came up around him, holding him just as tightly.

"Roy."

He mumbled something into her hair. The only thing she could catch was Maes' name. She stepped back from him, her hands coming up to cup his face. "I know, Roy. Come. Sit."

Once she got him settled on the couch with a cup of tea, Riza took a seat beside him. She held a hand up to keep him from speaking.

"Gracia called me from the hospital. She told me that something had come up, and that Maes is dead."

Riza used the exact same words that Gracia had. His eyes went wide with understanding, and the cup trembled in his hand.

"Did she say anything else?"

"She would like us to come to Central as soon as possible. There were no other messages." She took the cup before he dropped it, setting it on the end table. "Roy?"

"I was on the phone with him when it happened." His voice was shaking almost as much as his hands. "He had found something, and it was important."

Her arms went around his shoulders, drawing him closer to her. She could imagine his terror at realizing that something was going wrong and there was nothing he could do about it. Roy hated not being able to do something when things went wrong. Being helpless was one of the things he hated the most.

"I thought I'd heard my best friend die."

Riza held him as he cried, shedding her own tears. She didn't know what was going on any more than he did. Their friends were in danger, and there was nothing they could do at the moment. At this point, all either of them could do was support each other and wait until they knew more.

* * *

Theme: Soft Shoulder


	3. Wait Time

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is an AU based on the manga.

* * *

**Wait Time**

Despite the soothing rhythm of the rails, neither Mustang nor Hawkeye slept. They were headed into an unknown situation, and they both had unsettled emotions. Maes was as much the architect of Roy's plan as Roy was, and his attempted murder was a major blow. Even though he wasn't dead, Maes would have to go into hiding to protect himself and his family, and they would loose an ally for the time being. They didn't know what Maes had found that had made him a target or who they had targeted him. Or if anyone else had become a target because of it. It was a right mess.

At least they had a compartment to themselves. Riza doubted Roy would have been able to hide his emotions if they were sharing it with out people. She let him vent and cycle through everything he was feeling. Once they got to Central, he would have put his masks back on. He couldn't afford to slip up. There was too much riding on this. It was better for him to get it out now, so he could face the higher ups with a calm façade. They didn't need to know that he suspected them of something.

She watched him pace the small compartment. Roy was all nervous energy right now. Riza bit back a sigh. It was going to be a long trip. Stretching, she slipped the uniform jacket off. There was no need for her to be uncomfortable while they waited to arrive. Riza glanced down at the bag at her feet. There was a book tucked in there, but she wasn't sure she could afford not to keep an eye on Roy right now.

With a sigh, he flopped down on the seat beside her. Riza snuck a glance at his face. He looked defeated and worn out.

"Hawkeye?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Come here a moment."

He tugged her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face in her shoulder. Riza gently stroked his hair.

"Promise me you'll be careful." His voice was muffled by her shirt. "I don't know what we're walking into, and I can't lose you. I almost lost Maes, and that was bad enough."

She didn't promise. She couldn't promise him that; it wasn't necessarily in her power. Instead, Riza just held him close and did her best to provide some comfort while they waited.

* * *

Theme: Sleepless Night


	4. Into the Unknown

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is an AU based on the manga.

* * *

**Into the Unknown**

It was a sunny day when the stepped off the train in Central. Roy kept his face impassive. He didn't see anyone at the station from the military, but that didn't mean they weren't being watched. He and Hawkeye gathered their luggage and made their way to the hotel where she had booked rooms for them. Roy was grateful for her quiet presence. He doubted he would be able to manage all of the practical considerations of this trip without her, and just having Riza at his side was a comfort.

Once they had checked into their rooms, Roy took the opportunity to shower and wash off the travel grime. There was something about the train that always made him feel grimy. Redressed in a neat uniform, he knocked on the adjoining door to Hawkeye's room and slipped inside to find her ordering room service for the both of them. She motioned for him to take a seat. Roy perched on her bed and waited. Once she was done with her conversation on the phone turned to face him.

"I've ordered us lunch, sir. It should be along shortly. I also checked in with Gracia. She's taking visitors at the house now. She said she'd rather get over with before the funeral than after. We should pay our respects either today or tomorrow and get the funeral details."

He patted the bed beside him. "Sit."

Roy pulled her close, resting his chin on her shoulder. "How's she doing?"

Riza sighed, relaxing into him. "She's struggling. I think we all our."

That was as close as she would come to admitting that she was just as upset about the situation as he was. He hugged her.

"Did Gracia mention anything else?"

Riza sighed again. "She mentioned that the military has been very supportive and solicitous. Her home is being watched, and it might be bugged as well."

It was his turn to sigh. They needed to meet with Gracia and discuss what had happened, but it looked like that wasn't going to happen until after the funeral. He had wanted to see Maes before then. Roy didn't think he would really believe that Maes was safe until he saw him for himself. On the one had, that would probably help him present a genuine performance at the funeral for those watching him. He would rather just know Maes was safe.

There was a knock at the door, and Riza detached herself from of her to answer it. Once the food had arrived, he found that she had slipped back into her Lieutenant Hawkeye mode. It wasn't as comforting as having Riza at his side, but it was probably for the best for right now. He doubted their rooms were bugged, but Roy knew they were under surveillance. They would have to simply be superior and subordinate in public.

Hawkeye set out their lunch, and as they ate, Roy began to plan. He might not know exactly what he was walking into, but at least he could have a plan or two up his sleeve when he did.

* * *

Theme: Mask


	5. House of Sorrow

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is an AU based on the manga.

* * *

**House of Sorrow**

This wasn't the house he was used to. Roy had never seen the Hughes residence so silent. He and Hawkeye were not the only ones visiting, and Roy did his best to keep a professional face on. The two officers had been let into the house by an older woman Roy vaguely recognized as the wife of one of the colonels in Investigations. There seemed to be a number of military wives around looking after things while Gracia entertained her guests from her couch.

Elysia appeared out of no where, wrapping her arms around Hawkeye's legs and holding tight. Hawkeye bent down to scoop the little girl up, speaking softly to the woman who came up to shoo Elysia away. Gracia looked up at the commotion and rose to her feet. Wordlessly, she first embraced Roy briefly before collecting a much longer hug from Riza. The two women spoke to softly for him to hear, but when they separated, Gracia led him over to the couch while Riza disappeared into the kitchen with Elysia.

"Thank you for coming, Roy. It means a lot to me. You and Maes were always such great friends."

There were messages hidden in those simple words. Roy swallowed the lump in his throat and took the seat Gracia had indicated. Someone brought him a cup of tea and a plate of cookies. He and Gracia spoke of Maes and the funeral. She thanked him again for coming, and he demurs saying it's the least he can do. This isn't how he remembers this room. He's sat here before, but then the walls had rung with laughter. When he was stationed in Central, he had dinner here at least once a week. Roy remembered watching Elysia take her first steps in this room and playing cards with Maes, Gracia, and Riza. He remembered parties and late night drinking sessions.

This had been one of his refuges, and now it seemed drained of all the happiness and joy it had once held for him. At least, though, there was the hope that it might once again. Maes wasn't truly dead. They just needed to convince the rest of the world that he was. Gracia squeezed his hand, and Roy bit back a grimace. They were doing a good job; he was half convinced that Maes was dead himself.

Roy kept it a short visit. When he and Hawkeye finally left the house, it had hardly been half an hour, and it felt like it had been hours. He heaved a sigh of relief, finally able to breathe with the walls closing in on him. He turned to Riza with another sigh.

"What's next?"

* * *

Theme: Melancoly, Lonely


	6. I Do Not Sleep

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is an AU based on the manga.

* * *

**I Do Not Sleep**

Riza was not fond of her formal uniform. It was uncomfortable and hampered her movement. Oh, she could fight in it, but it was more difficult. And the shoes that went with it hurt her feet. Still, the occasion called for it, and she had to be at the funeral. She wouldn't leave Roy unprotected at a time like this. So she dealt with the annoyances of stockings and high heels and made sure her guns were within easy reach. Riza had no idea how the funeral was going to go, but she was going to be prepared.

When she was finally dressed and ready, Riza waited outside Roy's room. She wanted this to be over. Despite the fact that they knew that Maes was still alive, this whole charade was taking its toll on them both. Roy left his room with a stony face. She took up her place two steps behind him without a word. They would get through this; they had to. But that didn't mean it was going to be easy or enjoyable.

They stood with other officers, a little ways from Gracia and Elysia. The little girl was clearly confused by everything, and that wasn't helping Gracia who looked like she was about to fall apart. Riza bit the inside of her mouth as Elysia began demanding answers about what they were doing to her daddy. Roy tensed even more. Riza unobtrusively took a step closer to him.

Roy lingered at the grave after the service. Riza gave him space, but she kept as close as she dared. He was playing the part of grieving best friend a little too well for her liking. There would be a wake after this in one of the local pubs, and it would be hours before they could slip away. During their earlier visit to Gracia's, a meeting had been arranged for tonight, and Riza wanted there to be enough time for Roy to decompress before seeing Maes.

The next hour was spent in a smoky pub. She drank nothing and kept an eye out for trouble. Roy wasn't drinking as much as he appeared to be, which was a good thing. Knowing her colonel, he was currently a seething mess of emotions and alcohol wasn't going to really help any. Things were moving, and they were having to scramble to keep up. Hughes' death had been written off with a promotion for 'dying in the line of duty', and Roy had been told to leave the investigation alone. He wasn't going to though, he couldn't without acting out of character, and that was going to stir up trouble.

At least the wake gave them a reasonable excuse to be stumbling around Central late a night. It simply looked like another officer who had drowned his sorrows in alcohol and was now making a fool of himself. So when what looked like an irate homeowner dragged them inside her house, it caused no great attention. It was no event that needed to be stopped.

Dr. Quistis Almasy gave them both a long look before leading the pair upstairs to a small room with only a single high window. Propped in the bed was a pale man with a few visible bandages, and Gracia seated at his side. Maes grinned at them.

"So, the reports of my death are greatly exaggerated."

* * *

Theme: Stop


	7. Secret Councils

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is an AU based on the manga.

* * *

**Secret Councils**

Roy stood there a moment, frozen in the doorway, before crossing the room to clasp Maes' hand.

"Hughes. Maes."

Riza hung back a moment giving them a chance to compose themselves, but she wasn't surprised to see tears in both of the men's eyes. Gracia wasn't even trying to hide her own tears. Riza slipped one arm around Roy's waist and smiled at Hughes.

"I'm glad to see you alive, Maes."

"He's lucky that he is." Quistis had returned with more chairs. "It was a very near thing. Gracia was good to get him to me as quickly as she did."

Gracia smiled tremulously. Riza squeezed her shoulder. Roy had taken one of the chairs from Quistis and set it beside the bed.

"Who else know you're alive?"

"Just the five of us and Quistis' husband," Maes answered. "They're going to try to pin this on Ross, Roy. They're going to kill her just because so they can cover this up, and she doesn't stand a chance."

Roy frowned. "Who, Maes? Who's behind all this?"

Hughes sighed and leaned back in bed. "I don't know all of it. It must be deeper than I had uncovered at the time for them to act as they did. I found information implicating Juliet Douglas both as a homunculus and that the homunculi have infiltrated the top levels of the military."

Riza bit her lip. They had always known that it would come to dealing with the upper echelons of the military, but the extent that this suggested the corruption had spread much farther than they had guessed. And what with the reaction to Hughes' discovery, Riza was concerned.

"I can take care of Ross," Roy was saying. "First, we need to make sure you are safe. How soon before we can move him?"

That was directed towards Quistis. The doctor pursed her lips.

"Not for another week, and even then you'll have to be careful. If you can wait two weeks, that would be better. Do you have some place to send him? If you do, I can see if there's a doctor I trust that could be on hand for his arrival."

It was Riza's turn to frown. She had made most of the arrangements for this; she had hoped they would never have to use them. "The safe house is in a village just outside of the capitol of Creta. Most of the journey will be by train, and it will take almost a fortnight."

"Creta." Quistis smiled. "That will make it easier. I have family there, and while Caterina isn't a doctor herself, she'll know who to trust."

Gracia made a face. "But can we trust her? No offense, Quistis, but I don't want to take any unnecessary risks."

"That's perfectly understandable. If it was Seifer instead of Maes, I would be just as concerned," the doctor reassured. "Caterina moved to Creta because she had made her political situation in Areugo rather life threatening. Both she and her husband, Abel, know how to keep a low profile and keep things quiet."

"Good." Roy nodded, looking at Maes and Gracia. "So, here's the bad news. There is a plan to send Gracia and Elysia to join you. However, we can do that until at least six months after your death or preferably more. We can't take the chance that they might find you. It would just put all three of you in danger."

Gracia sighed, and Maes nodded. Quistis got up to get them all tea, and the five of them began to seriously plan.

* * *

Theme: Midnight Hour


	8. Sending Off

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is an AU based on the manga.

* * *

**Sending Off**

It really was a coincidence. She and Mustang had a noon train to catch, and they had been at the station early to grab some lunch before they left. And so they were there when the three twenty bound for Creta began to load. Mustang paused at the kiosk, and Riza turned to see what had grabbed his attention. A uniformed nurse and a doctor helping a man in a wheelchair.

Riza paused herself and rest a hand on his arm. They watched as the porters helped the trio get luggage taken care of before helping the man board train. The doctor smiled and patted the man's shoulder.

"We'll see you safely off, Mr. Bingley." The blond doctor smiled. "I'm so sorry that your trip to Amestris was marred by such a terrible accident."

Mr. Bingley smiled up at her. "I'm just glad I had just good care after I was injured. I honestly thought I was done for."

Riza and Mustang watched in silence as the porters helped the man onto the train followed by the nurse and the doctor. Finally, the nurse and doctor emerged from the train. Roy sighed and turned back to the counter, ordering from the now impatient attendant. As the man handed them their sandwiches, the train to Creta began to pull out of the station. Standing together, they watched as the train pulled out of the station. Roy stood there his eye on the train until it was merely a speck in the distance.

She rest her hand on his arm once again. She understood his feelings, but they couldn't be distracted right now. Maes was off to the safe house in Creta they had set up, and they needed to keep up the appearance that they believed he was dead.

"Sir, we need to get going." She met his eyes, knowing that he would read the sympathy in her own.

"He's going to be safe." His eyes wandered back to the track before returning to meet her own. "You're right, Hawkeye. We have a train to catch. Now what was the meeting we're going to about again?"

* * *

Theme: Lunchtime


	9. What Isn't There

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is an AU based on the manga.

* * *

**What Isn't There**

Maes' absence was most noticeable in the little things. Riza found it wasn't hard to pretend that he was dead. The lack of his presence depressed her even though she knew he was well and safe. She couldn't really imagine how Roy felt. There was just something wrong about the fact that the phone wasn't being tied up with stories of Elysia's latest exploits, and Riza still found herself wary around photographs.

There were holes in their lives now. It wasn't just her and Roy either. It affected the whole office. It just wasn't the same without the possibility of Hughes dropping in unexpectedly with thousands of pictures to torment them with. Roy no longer went out in the evening unless he had one of his 'dates', the bar scene having lost its appeal for him without his best friend to come along. The effect on him was obvious. Roy's dates tended to be clandestine meetings with his informants, not a chance to relax. His nights out with Maes had always been his outlet to blow off steam. Without them, Roy's personality in the office could be decidedly unpleasant.

The move to Central hadn't helped either. In Eastern they had a number of safe avenues for private rendezvous. There had been no time for them to set up anything here in Central. In the past, Maes and Gracia had provided them with a safe haven for meetings, but neither of them was willing to impose on Gracia like that now. Riza missed Roy. It wasn't often they went this long without some sort of personal contact, and she knew that if they could get together, she could offer him some comfort. She hated seeing him hurt like this.

Still, some of this was necessary. They didn't dare let the fact that Maes wasn't really dead get out. It was too dangerous for everyone involved but especially for Gracia and Elysia. Roy didn't think that their enemies would hesitate to use Hughes' family to draw him out if they had any idea that the man was still alive, and neither she nor Mustang would risk that. With a sigh, Riza gathered up the latest stack of paperwork for Mustang to sign. She closed his office door after her locking it before making her way to the colonel's desk.

"These need to be completed before you leave, sir."

Roy looked up from his current paper and sighed. "Add it to the pile, Lieutenant."

She did then gently took his hand in her own, twining their fingers together and squeezing gently. It wasn't much, but there really wasn't much comfort to be had given what wasn't there. He squeezed back.

* * *

Theme: Not There


	10. Safe Passage

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is an AU based on the manga.

* * *

**Safe Passage**

Roy was really beginning to hate this train station. He lugged the last of Gracia's boxes to the platform. Riza and Gracia were managing the suitcases and Elysia. It was finally time for Maes to get his family back. Gracia and Elysia would be on the train to Creta in just an hour, and at the end of their trip, Maes would be waiting. It had been nearly eight months since Maes' "death". Gracia had done her part playing the grieving widow, and no one would question her taking a trip to visit distant relatives. Nor would people be too surprised if she decided to stay with those relatives. The grapevine would be talking about how it was good for her to move on and make of fresh start and how there were probably too many reminders of her dead husband here in Central.

He was happy for her and Elysia. Roy knew that the separation from her husband had been very hard on Gracia. He didn't know what he'd do if he and Hawkeye were in the same situation. But Roy was also a little melancholy. There was a good chance that he might never see Maes or Gracia again. If he succeeded in his goals, it would be safe for them to come back to Amestris, but he himself would most likely be dead. Roy wasn't sure if he would survive his own plans, but if he did, he would most likely be tried and executed for war crimes shortly afterwards.

Shaking his head, Roy refocused on the task at hand. There would be time for gloomy thoughts later.

"Do you have everything, Gracia?"

"I think so. Thank you, Roy." She smiled at him, and Roy collected one last hug.

"Take care of yourself and Elysia, okay?"

Gracia nodded. "I will."

He collected a hug from his goddaughter while Hawkeye and Gracia made their goodbyes. "Have a good trip, Elysia."

"I will, Uncle Roy."

There were tears in Gracia's eyes as she and Elysia boarded the train. Roy stood side by side with Riza, both waving, as the train pulled out of the station taking Hughes' family back to him. For a moment, he leaned against Riza before turning to leave. They had worked to do, so Maes and his family could come home.

* * *

Theme: Box


	11. A Great Homecoming

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is an AU based on the manga.

* * *

**A Great Homecoming**

Roy could hardly keep the smile off his face. Dressed in a neat suit, he stood on the porch of his new home. Riza stood at his side, her fingers twined with his. She too was dressed as a civilian. Neither of them would ever wear a military uniform again. They had been banned from both military and public service for the rest of their lives. Roy didn't really mind. It was a small price to pay for his dreams. His country was finally on the right track and had a new government that he thought would do well. And both he and Riza were still alive.

There had actually been an outpouring of support from himself and Hawkeye at their trials. Roy had a feeling that his men and the Elrics had been responsible for that. Whatever the cause, he was grateful, which was in part why he was throwing this little get together. It would be the first chance for all of his friends and allies to get together and celebrate, and Roy had some very special guests of honor coming.

Some of them were already here. Maria Ross had arrived back from Xing brought by Ling and Ranfan. The young woman looked well and was clearly glad to be back home in Amestris. Ross seemed especially interested in seeing a certain sergeant from investigations. Technically, Ling and Ranfan were here to hold treaty negotiations with the new government, but they seemed a little more engaged in catching up with their friends and acquaintances than actually holding negotiations.

The rest of his allies and friends were due to arrive today. Roy slipped his arm around Hawkeye's waist as a car appeared. He hid a wince when two Armstrongs stepped out of the car along with Brosh. He hadn't invited Olivier or her subordinate that had also come along, but he'd deal with it. He could also see three blond heads coming down the street, and Roy felt his lips curl into a smirk. He doubted that he'd ever get sick of seeing Alphonse back in his normal body. Fullmetal had pulled it off and now not only had his brother back but also had finally gotten his feelings for Winry off his chest.

With smiles, Roy and Riza welcomed their guests into their new home. It wasn't long at all before the house in a quiet section of East City was full of laughter and good cheer. There was food enough for all. It was a large group. All of his subordinates were here, and Roy felt his heart lighten to see Havoc laughing with Sheska who was leaning down to kiss his cheek. Havoc might never be able to walk again, but he had found a renewed interest in life in part due to the fact that he had been able to help out with Roy's plans after all and in part due to a certain librarian.

The Armstrongs seemed to be enjoying themselves, and General Grumman had slapped him on the back and made sly comments about his granddaughter's upcoming wedding. As the party began to get into full swing, there was still on last set of guests to come. Roy heard the sound of a car on the street and grinned. There were two more surprises left for the evening. Nodding to Hawkeye, he tapped on the side of his glass with a spoon to get everyone's attention.

"First of all, I want to thank everyone for coming. I hope everyone is enjoying themselves."

There were both shouts and murmurs of assent. Roy continued. "We're celebrating a lot of things tonight, but there are a few that you don't know about. This is a homecoming for many of you. We're going to add a few more names to that list."

And with a smile, Riza led the Hughes family through the door. Roy blinked when he realized that Gracia was holding a small bundled wrapped in a lavender blanket. Gracia winked at him before she was swamped by friends and questions. Roy scooted away from the flood, tucking himself into a corner. He found Riza there already, cradling the little lavender wrapped bundle.

"Come meet Ria Hughes." She smiled at him.

Ria had a shock of dark hair that matched her father's, but the dark green eyes that gazed up at him matched her mother and her sister's. Roy ran a gentle finger down her cheek.

"Here, hold her a minute." With that, Riza deposited the baby in his arms while she looked for something in her pockets. She slid a simple diamond solitaire onto her left hand before taking Ria back. "Ready for the last announcement?"

Roy nodded. His arm around her waist, they rejoined their friends ready to reveal the last surprise of the victory celebration.

* * *

Theme: Dreams


End file.
